FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a simple, conventional bipolar-configured, diode-referenced current mirror circuit, commonly employed as part of a large integrated circuit architecture for supplying a controlled current, via an output terminal 10 to an associated circuit device, in accordance with a control input at input terminal 12. Specifically, an NPN transistor 14 has its collector-emitter path connected in series between output terminal 10 and a reference terminal 16, and its base-emitter forward voltage coupled across the rectifying junction of diode 18. Where it is desired that the output current, flowing into collector 14C of transistor 14, be smaller than the input current flowing into terminal 12, it is common practice to reduce the size of the junction area of transistor 14, while making the junction area of diode 18 large. Depending upon the parametric ratio sought, however, process variations to accommodate a particular set of device constraints are typically accompanied by added complexity and cost.